428th Fighter Squadron
The 428th Fighter Squadron (428 FS) is part of the 366th Fighter Wing at Mountain Home Air Force Base, Idaho. Currently, it operates F-15SG Strike Eagle aircraft conducting formal training missions to qualify Republic of Singapore Air Force crew in the F-15SG under the auspices of Peace Carvin V. The squadron's mission is to provide advanced weapons and tactics continuation training for Republic of Singapore Air Force F-15 pilots, weapon systems officers and maintenance personnel. RSAF aircrew and maintenance personnel are assigned to the 428th for two years, during which they receive advanced tactics training, shoot live missiles at Combat Archer, and deploy to locations throughout the United States to participate in composite operations and dissimilar air combat exercises. History World War II Activated in August 1943 as a P-38 Lightning fighter squadron under IV Fighter Command in Southern California. Trained with the fighter over the Mojave Desert, moving to the European Theater of Operations (ETO), being assigned to Ninth Air Force in England during March 1944. Engaged in combat operations beginning in April, making low level sweeps over Occupied France, attacking enemy transportation targets and military convoys, bridges, armor formations and airfields. During D-Day, the squadron flew patrols over the invasion fleet. Remained in England after D-Day until August, moving to France and primarily provided ground-air support to the United States First Army in Northern France. Moved to Occupied Germany at the end of the war, becoming part of the United States Air Forces in Europe army of occupation during the summer of 1945. Personnel demobilized in Europe during 1945, returned to the United States in November as an administrative unit and was inactivated without personnel or equipment. Cold War Reactivated in Japan under Far East Air Forces, July 1952 as a result of the Korean War. Replaced Federalized Georgia Air National Guard personnel, receiving their F-84G Thunderjets. Moved to South Korea in August, engaging in combat operations from Kunsan Air Base (K-8). From Kunsan the squadron bombed and strafed bridges, bunkers, troop concentrations, artillery positions, and a host of other enemy targets Moved to Taegu Air Base (K-2) in April 1953 being attached to the 58th Fighter Bomber Wing. Flew interdiction and close air support missions in as well as attacking special strategic targets such as military schools, dams, and port facilities in North Korea until the June 1953 Armistice, Remained in South Korea for over a year afterward to insure Communist compliance with the cease-fire. Returned to Clovis AFB, New Mexico in November 1954. Squadron was re-equipped with F-86H Sabre fighter-bomber aircraft, being assigned to Twelfth Air Force, Tactical Air Command. Maintained proficiency in tactical fighter operations, deploying components, aircraft, and crews on a global basis in support of NATO, PACAF, AAC, and other organizations. Deployed to southeastern United States during the Cuban Missile Crisis of 1962. Reassigned to Nellis AFB, Nevada in 1966, becoming one of the first General Dynamics F-111A squadrons. Deployed aircraft to South Vietnam in early 1968, while still in training status at Nellis. Aircraft returned and development of the F-111 continued, finally reaching operational status in 1971. Returned to Takhli RTAFB, Thailand in early 1972 as a result of the North Vietnamese Easter Offensive. Fully engaged in combat over North and South Vietnam for the balance of 1972, flying operations in good and bad weather when other squadrons were grounded. Flew approximately 4000 combat missions with excellent success rates in hitting targets even when visibility was near zero. Returned to the United States in March 1973, leaving its assigned aircraft at Takhli. Almost immediately upon the squadron's return to Nellis AFB, was reassigned to the 347th Fighter Wing and deployed back to Takhli RTAFB, this time being placed on permanent party status in Thailand, taking over the aircraft it had left upon its return to the United States. For a brief two-week period the 347th flew combat operations into Cambodia until 15 August, when the last wartime mission of the Vietnam Era was flown into Cambodia for final mission of Constant Guard. After the cease-fire, the wing was maintained in a combat-ready status for possible contingency After the end of combat missions in Indochina, the squadron moved to Korat RTAFB, Thailand in 1974 after the closure of Taklhi and remained in Southeast Asia through May 1975 to undertake strike missions in the event of further contingency operations. Participated in numerous exercises and firepower demonstrations, and, during Jan–May 1975, flew sea surveillance missions. Participated in the recovery of the American merchantman SS Mayaguez from Cambodian Communist forces in May 1975. Upon return to the United States, reassigned back to the 474th TFW, sending F-111s to 366th TFW at Mountain Home AFB, and changing equipment to the F-4D Phantom II during "Operation Ready Switch". Received new Block 1/5 F-16A/B Fighting Falcon aircraft in November 1980 after protractive development period in the 1970s. Conducted routine Tactical Air Command training and deployments from Nellis with the F-16s, upgrading to Block 10/15 models in the early 1980s. Inactivated September 1989 when aircraft were considered no longer front-line combat capable. Post Cold War era Reactivated at Cannon AFB, New Mexico on 2 April 1990 as an F-111G Formal Training Unit (FTU) squadron for the 27th Tactical Fighter Wing. Reassigned to the 27th Operations Group in 1991 when the wing implemented the USAF Objective Wing organization. Received F-111Fs in June 1992 as a result of the retirement of the F-111s from USAFE, the aircraft being transferred to Cannon from RAF Lakenheath, England, upgrading the 27th Fighter Wing. Inactivated in October 1995 as part of the phaseout of the F-111 from the inventory. Reactivated in September 1998 as an F-16C/D training squadron for the PEACE CARVIN III initiative. When reactivated the 428th was a hybrid US Air Force/Republic of Singapore Air Force (RSAF) F-16 Fighter Squadron manned by highly experienced USAF instructor pilots, maintenance and support personnel. The squadron operated 12 RSAF-owned Block 52, F-16C/Ds. With approximately 25 USAF personnel and 140 RSAF personnel, the unit was responsible for continuation training of Singapore personnel in rapid deployment and tactical employment of the F-16 throughout a wide spectrum of missions including air-to-air, joint maritime and precision air-to-ground weapons delivery. Inactivated on 5 July 2005 with the phaseout of the F-16 at Cannon, and the base being transferred to Air Force Special Operations Command. Reactivated in May 2009 at Mountain Home AFB, Idaho as a F-15SG Strike Eagle fighter training squadron, part of the Peace Carvin V program for the RSAF. Lineage * Constituted 428th Fighter Squadron on 26 May 1943 : Activated on 1 August 1943 : Inactivated on 7 December 1945. * Re-designated 428th Fighter-Bomber Squadron on 25 June 1952 : Activated on 10 July 1952 : Re-designated 428th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 1 July 1958 : Inactivated 15 November 1966 : Re-activated 15 September 1968 : Inactivated on 30 June 1989 * Re-designated 428th Tactical Fighter Training Squadron on 20 March 1990 : Activated on 2 April 1990 : Re-designated 428th Fighter Squadron on 1 November 1991 : Inactivated on 12 October 1995 * Activated on 15 September 1998 : Inactivated on 5 July 2005 * Activated on 18 May 2009. Assignments * 474th Fighter Group, 1 August 1943 – 7 December 1945 * 474th Fighter-Bomber Group, 10 July 1952 – 22 November 1954 : Attached to 58th Fighter-Bomber Wing, 1 April 1953 – 22 November 1954 * 474th Fighter-Bomber Group, 13 December 1954 – 1 July 1958 : Attached to 474th Fighter-Bomber Wing 8 October 1957 – 1 July 1958 * 474th Fighter-Bomber (later Tactical Fighter) Wing, 1 July 1958 – 15 November 1966; 15 September 1968 – 30 July 1973 * 347th Tactical Fighter Wing, 30 July 1973 – 21 June 1975 * 474th Tactical Fighter Wing, 21 June 1975 – 30 June 1989 * 27th Tactical Fighter (later, 27th Fighter) Wing, 2 April 1990 * 27th Operations Group, 1 November 1991 – 12 October 1995; 15 September 1998 – 5 July 2005 * 366th Operations Group, 18 May 2009 – present Operational Components * Detachments: 1 (Nellis AFB, NV): 20 January 1968 – 1 January 1969 : Detached and deployed at Takhli RTAFB, Thailand, 17 March-c. 21 November 1968 Stations * Grand Central Airport (United States), California, 1 August 1943 * Van Nuys Airport, California, 11 October 1943 * Oxnard Flight Strip, California, 5 January – 6 February 1944 * RAF Warmwell (AAF-454), England, 12 March 1944 * Saint-Lambert Airfield (A-11), France, 6 August 1944 * Saint Marceau Airfield (A-43), France, 29 August 1944 * Peronne Airfield (A-72), France, 6 September 1944 * Florennes/Juzaine Airfield (A-78), Belgium, 1 October 1944 * Strassfeld Airfield (Y-59), Germany, 22 March 1945 * Langansalza Airfield (R-2), Germany, 22 April 1945 * AAF Station Schweinfurt, Germany, 16 June 1945 * AAF Station Stuttgart/Echterdingen, Germany, 25 October – 21 November 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 6–8 December 1945 * Misawa AB, Japan, 10 July 1952 * Kunsan Air Base (K-8), South Korea, 10 July 1952 * Taegu Air Base (K-2), South Korea, 1 April 1953 – 22 November 1954 * Clovis AFB, New Mexico, 13 December 1954 – 15 November 1966 : Deployed to: Toul-Rosières Air Base, France (1 April – 28 September 1957) : Deployed to: Incirlik Air Base, Turkey (16 February – 19 June 1959) : Deployed to: Kadena Air Base, Okinawa (31 May – 23 June 1960) : Deployed to: Incirlik Air Base, Turkey (2 October 1961 – 15 February 1962) : Deployed to: Incirlik Air Base, Turkey (9 January – 14 April 1963) : Deployed to: Aviano Air Base, Italy (12 February – 8 May 1964) : Deployed to: Da Nang Air Base, South Vietnam (24 November 1964 – 13 March 1965) * Nellis AFB, Nevada, 15 September 1968 – 30 July 1973 : Deployed to: Takhli RTAFB, Thailand, (8 January – 29 July 1973) * Takhli RTAFB, Thailand, 30 July 1973 – 12 July 1974 * Korat RTAFB, Thailand, 12 July 1974 – 21 June 1975 * Nellis AFB, Nevada, 21 June 1975 – 30 September 1989 : Deployed at Ramstein AB, West Germany, 27 August – 26 September 1987 * Mountain Home AFB, Idaho, 11 September 1992 – 22 June 1993 * Cannon AFB, New Mexico, 2 April 1990 – 12 October 1995, 5 September 1998 – 5 July 2005 * Mountain Home AFB, Idaho, 18 May 2009 – present Aircraft * P-38 Lightning, 1943-1945 * F-84 Thunderjet, 1952-1954 * F-86 Sabre, 1955-1957 * F-100 Super Sabre, 1957-1965 * General Dynamics F-111, 1969-1977 * F-4 Phantom, 1977-1982 * F-16 Fighting Falcon, 1982-1989, 1998-2005 * General Dynamics F-111, 1990-1995 * F-15SG Strike Eagle, 2009 – present See also *425th Fighter Squadron Peace Carvin II References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. *USAF 428th Fighter Squadron History 428 Category:United States Air Force units and formations in the Korean War Category:Military units and formations in Montana Category:Military units and formations established in 1943